


Your safe place

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara/Carter realtionship, school bullying, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-eight of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Carter has been bullied at school and Kara tries to help him by giving him a safe place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your safe place

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! So this prompt was given (again) by Wonderhawk, I hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Kara was exhausted, she had had a busy day at work because Cat had to go pick Carter up at school. She had assured all her meetings and made her editor work at the same time, using only a bit of superspeed to make it on time. And now, it was time to go home. To go hold Cat in her arms and check on Carter…

Kara stepped inside the house quietly, knowing that Cat was reading on the couch and Carter in his room. She walked towards the living-room, deposing a light kiss on Cat’s temple.

“You’re home.”

Kara nodded and sat loudly on the couch, making her fiancée smile lovingly.

“I’m sorry I let you alone today, but I needed to get Carter.”

The younger blonde smiled.

“It’s okay, how is he?”

They both had a grave face and Cat sighed and put her book aside.

“He has been bullied again, the teacher called me because he had a panic attack in the restroom.”

“Will he be okay?”

Cat nodded.

“It’s not the first time. Though I can’t do anything to help him since he doesn’t want to change school or for the bullies to be expelled.”

Kara smiled proudly, Carter was good and selfless, she could relate.

“May I speak to him?”

“Of course, I don’t know if he will answer. He’s completely shut down…”

“Okay.”

She pecked Cat on the lips and went to the boy’s room. She knocked lightly and heard a whispered “come in”. 

“Hey bud.”

He closed his comic and looked at her, or stared more exactly.

“Your mom told me what happened.”

He started to protest but she made him stop by sitting next to him on his bed. 

“I won’t ask you what they said because it’s irrelevant, okay? Just one question, did they physically hurt you?”

He shook his head and she sighed in relief. She let a few seconds of silence before talking again. 

“When I arrived on Earth and first went to school, I was the weirdo who had lost her parents. The naïve one, who didn’t know anything about Earth’s customs. So obviously, I was bullied. A bit like you.”

He put his head on her shoulder and listened to her.

“Alex didn’t really help at the time, she hated me for ruining her perfect life with her parents and I understood so I didn’t go to her when I had a problem at first.”

She sighed and looked by the window.

“I would hide in the restroom and cry for a bit. Or just wait until they grew tired of it.”

She could feel Carter tense under her. 

“And one day, something happened. I found a place, in my mind, where I could retreat whenever it became too much.”

He raised his head and looked at her curiously. 

“Wait a sec.”

She used her superspeed to retrieve a sketchbook.

“I would lock myself in the toilets and imagine that I was back on Krypton, I was using my memories of my childhood to block everything else.”

She opened her sketchbook and put it on Carter’s lap.

“I don’t think I ever talked to you about Krypton.”

He shook his head and looked at the drawings intensely. Kara pointed out one of the drawing.

“This was the view from my bedroom.”

It was a black and white sketch of a futurist town with tall buildings and mountains from afar. They turned the page and found a coloured one. It was almost all red and Kara explained to Carter that it was because of their red sun. She showed him the drawings of where she used to play as a kid, of her classroom and the portrait of her parents. The last one drew a tear but she smiled nonetheless. She talked to him about how brilliant they were there, how old their civilisation was. She even told him one of the stories her father used to tell her before bed. 

After a while, she stopped, looking at Carter who was in total awe of her. 

“You have to find your safe place, Carter. The one where their words can’t reach you. It can be anything you wish. It can be a secret or not. It’s your, entirely yours.”

He cleared his throat to make his voice steady. It was the first time he talked since she had come in his room. He looked shy, and he was never shy around her.

“Can it… Can it be Krypton?”

She was surprised by his question, because he didn’t know Krypton, he had just heard about it from her and it was enough to make him feel safe there. It was beautiful and Kara was so happy she had succeeded in making him love her world…

“Of course! You can go there as much as you wish, ask me all the questions you want.”

She knew Carter had a lot of imagination, he would need her to make it perfect, to know all the details about a place or a custom. 

She felt his little arms circle her waist as he hugged her tightly. The position wasn’t really comfortable for either of them but Carter needed to show how thankful he was. 

“Thank you, Kara.”

She caressed her hair and smiled.

“It’s alright bud.”

“Can you talk to me about Krypton again, please?”

She looked at the clock on the wall and shook her head. 

“It’s late, Carter. You’re tired, you should already be sleeping.”

He nodded and let her go. 

“I’ll go get your mother.”

She came back a few seconds later with Cat, smiling softly at her son safely tucked in bed. She kissed him on the forehead, bidding him good night while Kara waited outside. She knew how precious these moments were for the both of them, despite Carter’s age, they were really close. 

Cat came out a few minutes later, smiling at Kara and taking her by the hand to lead her to their bedroom. 

“Thank you, for Carter.”

“It’s okay, I was like him when I was his age.”

Cat smiled and caressed her fiancée’s cheek.

“He told me about the safe place… What you gave him…”

Kara nodded. She knew exactly what she had gave him. A piece of her lost world. 

“Cat… He is like a son to me and… I would like him to know about this because it’s a part of me. And also because… He deserves it.”

Cat kissed her deeply and lovingly, Kara had given some of her most important memories to her son, helped him open up after his panic attack, probably helped him deal with the bullying. She didn’t help him as Supergirl like Cat thought she would, she did it as Kara. 

“You’ll never cease to amaze me, Kara. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, it will not be for this challenge though, I have everything I need. BUT I still take request if there are things you absolutely want to read! 
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
